Jade and Ebony
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Pertarungan kalian setelah sekian tahun menyimpan sesuatu yang mengejutkan hatimu, membangunkan suatu perasaan yang telah kau bunuh hidup-hidup, sosok yang telah kau enyahkan dari ingatanmu.


_Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto_

_A SasuSaku Canon—Alternate Reality Fic_

_Once writen in drab words._

**.**

**.**

**Jade and Ebony**

_"… kembalilah permata hijauku—kembalilah langit malamku …."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Huh_ …

"_Huh_ …

"_Huh_ …."

Deru napasnya saling membalap.

Dengan bebas udara bergerak melewati celah dari sepasang bibirnya.

"_Huh_ …."

Tatapan tajam terlukis di sepasang manik mata zamrudnya. Mata mewah itu nampak berbeda, berubah dari sepuluh tahun silam.

Ingatan kala mata itu menangis masih sangat membekas di memorinya, kedua cahaya yang memancar dari mata itu—dulu dan sekarang—sangat kontras. Mungkin hanya imaji itu yang masih dikenali sang arjuna pada sosok srikandi—pemilik mata itu—sekarang.

"_Huh_ …."

Lain, jejaka matang itu memiliki laju napas yang relatif konstan. Di mimiknya yang angkuh, terpatri segaris senyuman tipis yang tak bisa diartikan.

Paras rupawannya bertahtahkan iris sehitam obisidian—hingga terlihat nyaris tak berpupil—yang mengejawantahkan sosok kelamnya. Membuat interpretasi subjektif akan warna putih cemerlang iris itu sebelumnya. Sorot iris itu nampak beku sekaligus menutup sentimentalitasnya di dalam.

"_Huh_ …."

Detik berganti dengan menit, mereka berdua ada dalam diam. Lidah menolak bergerak, mulut enggan berucap, padahal sejuta kata telah berjejal di awang benak.

Kontak mata. _Jade_ bertemu _ebony_. Mengantarkan emosi liar yang berkecamuk di dalam hati. Ada kerinduan, penderitaan, kebencian, dan rasa haus untuk membunuh—menyudahi mimpi-mimpi kosong yang disayat sang malam. Semuanya seperti perca yang terjalin menjadi sehelai kain utuh bernama dendam.

Lalu pria itu? Tak terbaca. Hanya satu hal yang prediktif dan nisbi, keinginannya untuk membunuh juga. Traktatnya pada diri sendiri untuk membinasakan Konoha—gadis itu salah satunya.

_._

_._

_Created by_

_Wataru Takayama_

_._

_._

"… Kau masih mau hidup?" tanya pria itu dengan datar—tak berubah.

Sedari tadi kau melihat sebilah _katana_ tengah menantang tanpa ragu di leher sang gadis. Sementara sebilah _kunai _ teracung agak gentar di leher sang pemuda. Hanya dengan sekali gesekan saja darah akan mengucur deras dan napas—perlahan—akan tuntas.

"_Huh __…_"

Akomodasi obsidiannya mengendur untuk menatap gadis itu. Beberapa luka berwarna merah—karena darah—menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya. Debu campur tanah mewarnai baju _kunoichi_-nya yang berwarna krimsan dengan sobekan-sobekan kecil di sana-sini—tak lebih baik dari _kimono_ putih gading yang ia sandang.

Pukulan demi pukulan telah menyiksa ototnya. Tulang yang sedikit retak dan lebam biru juga menambah kenyerian di tubuhnya sendiri. Jauh meleset predeksi kemajuannya atas gadis itu.

"… Seharusnya aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke," jawabnya dengan sedikit retoris.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke kekepalan tangan kiri gadis itu—di samping tungkai bagian atasnya. _Chakra_ tembus pandang berwarna biru muda sedang berkobar seperti api dari sarung tangannya. Satu tinju siaga, siap menghancurkannya kapan pun.

"… Tak kusangka kau sudah sekuat ini," ucapnya lagi dengan topik yang tak terlalu penting. "Inikah dirimu yang sekarang, Sakura?"

Tak biasanya pemuda itu berbasa-basi. Mungkin ia merasa rindu, rindu masa lalunya saat bersama satu tim di tingkat _genin_ atau memang rindu sosok Sakura yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya, membuntutinya, dan bahkan rela menggadaikan kekuatannya yang dangkal demi bersama dengannya—siapa yang tahu?

"… Kau bisa menganggapku musuh," tambah Sasuke. Senyumannya nampak semakin absurd.

"Tak lebih darimu … Ah! Kau jadi banyak bicara, ya, Sasuke?" sahutnya dengan intonasi yang menyengat telinga. "Kukira omonganmu akan lebih sedikit dari sepuluh tahun lalu …." Sakura membalas tersenyum sarkastis. "Malah mungkin mulutmu telah terkunci rapat …."

Gadis itu bukan lagi _shinobi_ kecil yang emosional. Luka di setiap sisi hatinya adalah tempaan yang mengukir ketegarannya. Melahirkan sosok kuat dan berani bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia nampak lupa total pada sosok yang dulu paling berharga itu, sosok membutakan yang ia dewakan. Habis sudah air matanya, nihil sudah spasi di mana pria itu bersemayam di hatinya, tak ada lagi waktu untuk mencintai Sasuke, lelaki yang terkesan muak melihatnya itu.

'Kita berubah,' batin Sakura.

"Hn …." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Pria tegap itu nampak tenang sejak pertarungan ini dimulai hingga sekarang, dari tanah yang mereka pijak masih rata hingga sekarang penuh retakan dan kawah besar. Lalu entah mengapa, sosok antagonis itu kini mendingin, membuat Sakura hampir saja terperosok dalam jurang nostalgia ketika memandang air mukanya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Sasuke." Ia eratkan genggamannya pada _kunai_. Beberapa milimeter, _kunai_ itu menekan kulit leher Sasuke hingga bergetar kecil karena menyentuh salah satu pembuluh nadinya.

**BRRSSSS ….**

Lembut, bumi menghembuskan napasnya. Mengajak yang tak bertulang berdansa bersamanya.

"Sakura—" Sasuke membuka matanya, menampakkan iris obsidiannya yang teduh (lain dari biasanya). "—jawablah dengan jujur …"

Lelaki itu menghirup udara melebihi kapasitas tidal paru-parunya. Akan ada kalimat tidak biasa yang dia katakan, sepertinya, membuat Sakura secara otomatis menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Mungkin ada _jutsu_ yang akan menghancurkannya dalam satu dua detik—bisa saja ….

"Hh …," desis Sakura. Bingkai matanya semakin menajam. Giginya sedikit bergemalatuk.

"Apa 'kau …"

**BRRRSSS ….**

Angin kembali berhembus dari alun-alun perbukitan. Kesejukannya menggelitik tengkuk Sakura dengan sensasi dingin yang tidak mengenakan.

"… masih …"

Ia potong kalimatnya sejenak.

Entah mengapa, angin nampak memberi isyarat keganjilan. Sakura meneguk liurnya sendiri. Titik-titik keringat kembali bermunculan di keningnya padahal angin telah menjilat panas.

"… mencintaiku?"

**DEG!**

Sakura merasa sesak seketika.

Sesuatu yang terpendam dalam dirinya tiba-tiba berguncang. Jantungnya seakan meledak, membuat darah terpompa dengan bombastis menghantam seluruh dinding arteri.

Mata tegasnya pun bergetar dan tanpa sebab yang pasti, ia menjauhkan diri dari tatapan Sasuke yang sekarang mangoyak hatinya.

… _apa 'kau masih mencintaiku …?_

Benar … pertanyaan itu meluluh-lantakkan dirinya dalam hitungan sekian detik. Lebih menyakitkan dari jutsu apa pun yang ada dalam dunia _shinobi_.

Satu …

dua …

tiga ….

_Tidak … tidak … aku tak salah dengar._

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" alihnya terbata, padahal telinganya masih berfungsi dengan normal. Hanya saja ia perlu determinasi yang cukup eviden dengan pengulangan (dan ia tahu, Sasuke tidak suka mengulang kata-katanya). "Aku tak mengerti."

Sasuke—jelas—membaca tanggapan klise dari mulut Sakura. "Bukan itu jawabannya," jawab Sasuke ringkas.

Sakura pun mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Menekan lonjakan emosi yang berhisteria di dadanya. Membuat suaranya kembali setenang beberapa waktu lalu—meski pita suaranya sulit diajak berkompromi, "Kalau begitu … tidak," jawabnya tak acuh. Berusaha menjadi sosok yang munafik.

_Apa 'kau masih mencintaiku …?_

Pertanyaan itu menggema dalam kepalanya. Menorehkan kepedihan bak disayat sembilu beracun.

_Apa 'kau masih mencintaiku …?_

_Apa 'kau masih mencintaiku …?_

Kegetiran menjamur di pangkal leher, seakan-akan mencekiknya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya hingga terasa asin—setetes darah—lama sudah tak ia rasakan darahnya sendiri.

_Apa 'kau masih mencintaiku …?_

'Ti-tidak …! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi! Tidak! TIDAK!' batinnya lirih.

Pria tampan itu kembali mamandangnya dengan raut tak terdeskripsikan. Apa yang pria itu sembunyikan lebih rumit dari sekadar memecahkan rubik. Sakura bingung juga dilema. Seperti bocah kecil yang dihadapkan pada soal-soal kalkulus.

"Sasu—"

Kini, tercipta retakan menganga di benteng hatinya. Benteng kokoh yang memblokade kehadiran pria itu.

"—a-pa—"

"Sakura …" Sasuke melemahkan suaranya. "apakah arti diriku …"

**DEG!**

"… untukmu?"

Belum Sakura menguasai dirinya, pertanyaan lain kembali memukul pintu hatinya.

Ia tekan lagi dengan susah payah sesuatu di dadanya supaya tidak membuncah semakin dahsyat. Segera membunuh Sasuke atau membuatnya lumpuh adalah keinginanya. Setidaknya, ia ingin menghentikan kontak verbal dengan pria itu. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam.

Ia tenggak lagi cairan di rongga mulutnya (liur dan darah) karena epiglotisnya terasa kering untuk berkata-kata (bahkan lidahnya memang kelu). Hanya kewaspadaan yang dengan berat dapat dinaikkan.

"K-kau tak lebih …dari seorang _missing-nin_, buronan kelas S …dan sosok yang patut binasa karena telah mengkhianati sekaligus menghancurkan desanya sendiri!"

_'kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Sasuke …._

_Bukan siapa-siapa …!_

Tegasnya mata eboni itu pun menutup rapat. Hendak meresapi jawaban Sakura sampai ke pangkal hemisper otaknya.

Sakura mengencangkan lagi genggamannya pada _kunai_ yang teracung di leher kiri Sasuke—yang hampir terlepas itu. Bingkai matanya berangsur-angsur kembali menegas bersama keheningan yang mengambil tempat cukup lama. Sorot tajamnya menyuluh dengan intensitas yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ia coba lupakan sesuatu yang membuat ketegarannya keropos.

_Tidak ada apa-apa, ya 'kan?_

"Sasuke, nyawamu ada di tanganku, begitu juga nyawaku ada padamu," ujarnya lugas. "Jika memang kita harus mati bersama, akan kulakukan demi baktiku pada Kono—"

"—kau yakin tak mencintaiku?"

**DEG!**

Sakura sontak terbelalak.

"A—," suaranya tercekat. Dadanya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sesak. Gravitasi seperti terbalik tiba-tiba. Tangannya bergetar. _Kunai_ itu hampir saja terjatuh. Degup jantungnya yang sempat stabil mencepat lagi. Tubuhnya terasa hancur seperti cangkang telur yang diremas.

_Apa … apa yang kurasakan?_

"… Sasu—"

Kacau balau. Raut wajahnya lecak seperti kertas yang terlipat-lipat. Titik-titik keringat dingin nampak berarak menghiasi keningnya.

"Cintamu, apa masih ada?"

**DEG!**

"Cinta itu, apa masih bersemi dengan indah?

"Cinta itu, cinta yang pernah kau persembahkan, apa masih kau jaga?"

Suara baritonnya memilu, "Jawab aku, Sakura …."

Sosok ini, seakan keluar dari Sasuke yang ia kenal. Siapa dia? Apakah ini adalah dia yang sebenarnya?

**BBRRSSS ….**

Udara dingin bersiul di antara pepohonan yang kurus. Membuat daun-daun kering berdansa bersama debu.

Helai-helai rambut merah muda Sakura berayun dibelai angin. _Kimono_ Sasuke berkibar-kibar. Kepulan awan bergulung-gulung menutupi sang surya, memayungi mereka berdua dengan teduh.

Iris hitam layaknya eboni dan obsidian itu mencoba memeluk kehijau akik dan zamrud iris Sakura yang bergetar nanar. Mencoba menerobos diri Sakura. Mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi, yang mungkin hanyalah tinggal sepah tak bermakna.

Sasuke menjauhkan _katana_-nya dan Sakura tak menyadari _katana_ itu berlalu dari equator nadi lehernya. _Katana_ itu pun ia sisipkan lagi di balik punggungnya—dengan sangat cepat—sekedip mata.

"Sakura, apakah cinta itu tak lenyap ditelan waktu?

"Apa cinta itu terlalu mudah 'kau enyahkan?

"Cinta yang membuatmu menantikan malam, menunggu jatuhnya bintang agar kau titipkan pintamu padanya.

"Kau tak melupakan cinta itu, 'kan?"

_Sassuke, ti-dak! Ti-tidak! I-ini teralu cepat!_

Sesuatu yang tersimpan rapat itu pun menampakkan eksistensinya. Datang dengan paksa, mendobrak belenggu sanubarinya. Seperti keluar dari kotak pandora dan menembakkan _confetti_ ke segala arah.

"Katakanlah bahwa cinta itu masih kau simpan…."

Perasaan itu menjebah ke setiap sudut hatinya. Menguasai akal sehatnya. Menjajah kemampuannya untuk melawan. Ia hanya bisa bertekuk lutut—tak berdaya—meski nalurinya terus meronta membabi buta.

Ia tertunduk, menghindari tatapan eboni yang dahulu ia gilai (dan sekarang menggilainya lagi).

"Sakura, apakah tak ada lagi tempat untukku?

"Apakah kau sudah membuangku?"

Tungkai Sakura membuat langkah-langkah kecil yang membawanya mundur beberapa inci dari Sasuke.

"Apakah benar aku sudah hilang dari hatimu?"

_Kunai_ di tangan Sakura bertremor. Terlihat mata hijau cerah itu menjadi kosong.

"Apakah aku tak bisa mengisi hidupmu lagi?"

_Sa-suke …,_

"… Mimpimu?"

_ti-tidak, Sasuke …._

"… Anganmu?"

_Aku tak bisa …._

"… Lamunanmu?"

_A-aku tak bisa me-melupakanmu—_

"Sakura, secepat itukah kau … membuang segalanya?"

—_Sasuke!_

Runtuh. Setetes air mata telah gugur.

Sasuke yang kelam itu berrevolusi menjadi sangat melankonis. Apa yang belum ia capai dalam hidupnya? Rangkaian mimpinya sudah tercapai: memperoleh kekuatan Orochimaru, balas dendamnya pada Itachi Uchiha (kakaknya, sang aktor genosida klan Uchiha), membumihanguskan Konoha (bersama Taka) 5 tahun lalu, dan bahkan membunuh Madara Uchiha. Seharusnya ia tak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Tetapi mengapa sekarang ia bermanuver antagonis?

Ia menyusup masuk ke dalam hati yang telah ia campakkan dan tinggalkan begitu saja. Hati yang kini menolak keberadaannya mentah-mentah. Sekarang justru ia ingin keberadaannya diakui di sana.

Perasaan terabaikannya pada gadis itu—nyatanya—bersemi ketika ia meninggalkannya. Kuntum-kuntum bunga yang tak terpetik itu membusuk, menyerbakkan bau menyengat yang memusingkan. Menguncinya dalam labirin yang tak memiliki jalan keluar.

Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu ialah sakura yang selalu bersemi tak kenal musim, selalu menghadirkan sisi indahnya demimu, tidakkah kau sadari itu, Sasuke? Lalu sekarang, kautumbuhkan lagi sakura yang telah mati itu dengan paksa. Kau bisa?

"Sakura, apa kau telah membuang semuanya?" Lagi, kau membombardirnya.

"Cintamu?

_Ti-dak …_

"Diriku?

_Tidak …_

"Masa lalu?

_Tidak, Sasuke …_

"Semua kenangan kita?"

_Tidak …!_

_TIDAK!_

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi telah menyayatnya, menorehkan luka membentang di hatinya yang meradang bertambah parah dan mengenaskan. Membuat akal sehatnya kian melambung. Kepalanya kini merayang, dunia di matanya terlihat terombang-ambing—ke kiri dan ke kanan—bak kapal di tengah samudra berombak.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu terdengar medengung memekakkan telinga. Bak mengobrak-abrik kartu domino yang tersusun rapi tanpa efek kupu-kupu. Pertanyaan itu menggali keluar sesuatu yang tertanam dalam pusaranya. Sesuatu yang dulu menyiksa hatinya. Sesuatu yang telah ia bunuh hidup-hidup dengan segenap kebenciannya.

Semua memoarnya terputar ulang tanpa jeda. Kenangan demi kenangan, mimpi demi mimpi, asa demi asa, yang tersulam di atas nama pria itu tetaplah utuh tak usang, semiris apa pun ia telah mencabik-cabik tiap bagiannya, seyakin apa pun ia telah memastikan bahwa segalanya sudah tak bernyawa.

Yang lalu, ia berusaha hadir tanpa cacat di hadapan pria itu. Bagaimana dengan canggung usahanya untuk menegur pria itu lewat tutur kata sesuai kaidah tata bahasa. Tiap malam, ia pikirkan dengan matang topik tak memalukan yang bisa dibicarakan. Tiap saat, hanya ada Sasuke dalam pikirkannya, wajahnya, kehebatannya, segala tentangnya, hingga rasanya, tiap napas dalam hidupnya hanya untuk mencintainya.

Pria itu adalah penguasa diktator di hatinya. Tak memberikannya kebebasan walaupun sedetik untuk bernapas demi hidupnya sendiri.

Ia terjerat candu, candu akan dirinya, meski yang ia sadap tak lebih berbeda dari seteguk racun berbahaya. Cintanya tak kunjung bersambut, malah meranggasi kebahagiaan yang Tuhan anugrahkan. Melenyapkannya bersama khayalan semu. Menguburnya dalam perigi gelap tak berdasar.

Ditampiknya dengan mata tertutup, ditinggalkannya bersama selimut angin malam, dan disiksa kepergiannya bertahun-tahun adalah rangkaian mimpi buruknya, neraka dunianya, efek samping kecanduannya yang baru bisa ia rasakan.

"Sakura, berkatalah sesuatu … jawablah pertanyaanku …."

**TAAAGGGHH!**

_Kunai_ di genggamannya terlepas, jatuh menghantam bumi, tertarik tangan-tangan semu bernama gravitasi. Kekuatannya telah habis. Tubuhnya terasa mati. Hatinya remuk, mumur, menjadi serpihan kaca yang megores dirinya sendiri. Mata akiknya kehilangan cahaya kemilau yang menantang itu. Sendu. Gelap. Kosong.

"Sa-su-ke …"

Air mata itu pun deras menghujani pipinya. Merobohkan bendungan kokoh di pelupuk matanya, sumpahnya agar berhenti menangisi pria itu.

**BRRRSSSS …**

Kanvas Tuhan beransur-ansur mengelabu. Mega mendung datang tergopoh-gopoh dari sudut langit. Deru angin semakin dingin berhembus, menyengat tulang belulang.

"… Sa-suke," ucapnya lagi sambil sesenggukan.

"… Masih bisakah kita bersama?"

Tangan Sasuke perlahan menjangkau wajah Sakura, hendak menghapus jejak air mata yang tak terbendung itu.

"… Du-dulu …, saat bersamamu … langit nampak selalu biru, Sasuke …," ujarnya pilu, "tak pe-peduli sedingin apa angin bertiup dan hujan berjatuhan ….

"Saat k-kau ucapkan satu nada, 'hn', ketika kutanyakan sesuatu padamu, rasanya sa-sakit, pedih, namun kebahagiaanku menghapusnya—setidaknya kau masih sadar aku berbicara padamu …." Sakura meremat jemarinya di depan dada.

"Di matamu, aku sa-sama saja dengan _shinobi_ lain, tak lebih, 'kan? Sedetik saja pernahkah kau mengerti bahwa aku men-cin-cintaimu? Ada cinta yang selalu kupersembahkan untukmu … Sasuke …."

Sakura menutup matanya, berusaha menghentikan laju air matanya, namun itu sia-sia. Ia kepal kedua belah tangannya dengan penuh kekuatan.

"K-kau memilikiku untuk kau tumpahkan segala masalahmu. Kau menganggap tak ada yang mengertimu, na-namun pernah kau rasakan bahwa berbagi membuat beban terasa lebih ringan …?

"Bahkan aku rela k-kau mem-mem-bu-nuhku agar sekali saja bisa kulihat senyum dari hatimu yang paling dalam, se-senyummu yang pertama ketika dendammu pada Itachi hilang …."

Sasuke tersentak. Pandangannya pada realita semakin jernih. Halimun pekat di matanya semakin sirna. "Sakura …"

"… Ku-kuberikan segalanya untukmu, segala yang kumiliki dan perjuanganku me-miliki sesuatu yang tak kumiliki demimu. Per-pernahkah kau tahu bahwa hatiku terasa sesak ha-hanya oleh khayal tentangmu? Cinta membawaku terbang menggapai awan, a-apa kau rasakan sakitnya terjatuh setinggi itu ke-ketika kau ti-tinggalkan aku?"

"… Ma-af."

Hening. Mereka berdua terjerumus dalam kesakitan. Penyesalan dan penderitaan.

Angkasa kini tetap beraktivitas. Awan gelap seakan berputar-putar, mencari tempat ternyaman untuk menyaksikan adegan dua insan. Langit sudah siap untuk ikut menangis.

"… Saat kutatap ma-matamu, ada keteduhan di sana, di balik irismu yang kukagumi. Mungkin itu ha-hanya intuisiku yang semu, tapi itu kepercayaanku bahwa suatu saat kau a-akan menampakkan keteduhan itu, se-setidaknya kau bisa bersikap lebih hangat lagi, tak perlu membalas cintaku.

"Namun, se-semuanya lenyap saat kau tinggalkan desa dan hancurkan de-desamu sendiri. Kau membenci semua warga Konoha, entah doktrin apa yang te-telah memanipulasimu. Sikapmu semakin membuatku sadar bahwa kau me-memang hitam. Kau buatku seperti ini!"

Sakura meneguk liurnya lagi untuk membuat suaranya tetap tak habis. Berusaha menaikkan suaranya ke arah sopran. "Sasuke …," desisnya, "aku … sangat … MEMBENCIMU!"

**BHUUAAAGGG!**

Sasuke terpental jauh. Menghantam bebatuan. Tubuhnya penuh luka goresan. Sakura memukulnya tiba-tiba dengan segenap kemarahannya.

Sasuke segera memegangi ulu hatinya yang teramat sakit. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Getir. Darah dari perutnya telah berkumpul di rahang bawahnya.

"Sa-ku-ra … a-aku … uhuk … sangat men-cintaimu …," ujarnya seraya berdiri dan terbatuk darah. "Maafkan aku … Sa-sakura …."

Sasuke melangkah dengan limbung mendekati Sakura yang sedang mematung, menatapnya nanar berselimut kemarahan.

"Hi-hidup memang berubah, te-tetapi mengapa … uhuk … cinta i-itu kini hilang?"

Tetes-tetes kondensasi awan mulai membasuh tandusnya pertiwi.

Mata zamrud Sakura terlihat sangat sembab dan merah. Cairan bening itu terus menganak sungai di atas pipinya. Perih, namun ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikannya.

"Bi-bisakah kau be-berikanku … uhuk … sa-satu kesempatan untuk mengubah se-segalanya?"

Lelaki itu bagai seekor ulat yang bermetamorfosis. Ia perlu waktu untuk memahami cinta. Memahami hati gadis seindah Sakura. Memahami bahwa perasaan tidak acuhnya itu adalah suatu bentuk rasa yang sama. Ia ingin Sakura mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia teramat mencintainya lebih dari apa pun.

"Sa-sakura …," Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Sakura lagi. Dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk akibat menahan perih di ulu hatinya, ia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang sangat membencinya itu. "pukul a-aku, siksa aku, bunuhlah aku asalkan aku bisa membuatmu … uhuk … me-mengerti bahwa a-aku teramat mencintaimu … sangat mencintaimu, Sa-sakura …."

Sakura merasakan hatinya bergetar. Ia pindai air muka Sasuke dengan mata zamrudnya itu, menyusuri dan menggali cinta yang tersembunyi dalam hati lelaki itu. Melihat sebesar apa cinta itu kini ada.

"Sa-sakura, menikahlah denganku …."

**DEG!**

Sakura sontak terkejut. Matanya semakin nanar menatap Sasuke. Hatinya kini berkecamuk, terjadi peperangan di dalamnya, antara kebencian dan perasaan indah yang meledak-ledak. Kalimat itu, sesuatu yang dulu hanya terdengar dalam mimpi, kini melantun dari mulutnya.

"Sa-suke …." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Hi-hiduplah bersamaku Sakura … jadilah istriku …."

Air mata menetes bersama air hujan menuju permukaan bumi. "Sa-sasuke …."

"Kumohon …."

Hati Sakura meleleh. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya meski tersamarkan hujan. Rasanya teramat sakit. Tertikam belati leksika.

"Andai kau mengatakan ini sepuluh tahun lalu …."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "A-apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Meremat jemarinya sendiri sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sa-kura, apa maksudmu?"

"Su-sudah terlambat, Sasuke …."

Sakura tetap terpejam. Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Menghapus air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Telapak tangan yang sangat hangat. Yang baru pertama kali bisa Sakura rasakan.

"Sakura?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke …." Sakura meremas kedua tangannya. Tangan itu terkepal seolah ingin meninju Sasuke lagi.

Dengan cepat, Sakura akhirnya membuka sarung tangan hitamnya. Ia tunjukan jemari kirinya pada Sasuke. Seketika itu pula Sasuke seperti tersengat listrik. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, sekecil debu yang dengan mudahnya diterbangkan angin ribut.

"Saku—"

"—Sasuke, aku … sudah … me-menikah!"

**DHUUAAAARRRR!**

Halilintar tiba-tiba menggelegar di tengah luasnya kolong langit. Membahana dan menghasilkan gema yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke … maafkan aku …."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat Sasuke menangis. Air mata yang sebelumnya tak pernah muncul, kini membanjiri pelupuk matanya dengan tak terbendung.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke …." Sakura mulai bergerak menjauhi Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa perasaan cintanya masih tetap ada. Masih utuh. Hanya tersimpan di suatu tempat yang tak terjamah di salah satu sudut hatinya. Ia tak mungkin membebaskan perasaan cinta itu lagi di saat seseorang telah memilikinya sekarang. Di saat hampir seluruh hatinya telah jatuh di hati lelaki lain. "A-aku harus pergi …."

Sasuke diam. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di atas tanah bersama derai hujan yang dingin membuatnya semakin pucat.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke … se-selamat tinggal …." Sakura mulai berlari pelan memunggungi Sasuke. Tangisannya terus pecah sepanjang jalan. Ia tak ingin melirik ke belakang. Cukup sudah hatinya bergelora, membumihanguskan ketegarannya.

"Bahagialah Sakura! Dengan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku!" teriak Sasuke.

Wanita beriris akik menawan itu terus lari dan berlari. Bermimpi malam yang ia nantikan akan tiba lagi meski sekarang ia telah memiliki pagi yang indah.

Ia tinggalkan masa lalu yang dengan liar mengusik hidupnya. Sasuke tetaplah menjadi masa lalu. Apa pun yang ia lakukan sekarang, seindah apa pun ia datang dengan wujud metamorfosisnya, kenyataan tak mungkin bisa diubah. Mereka telah digarisnya dengan jalannya masing-masing.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura …," desis Sasuke di antara gemuruh hujan. Bersama air matanya yang terakhir. Ia melirik Sakura yang menjauh dan lama ke lamaan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Se-selamat tinggal …."

**DHUUAAAARRRR!**

.

.

A/N:

Lalalalala ... ada yang masih inget saya? Penulis fanfiksi terganteng itu loh... NYAHAHAHA! :D

Apa kabar kawan-kawan seperjuanganku yang tak dapat daku sebutkan satu persatu? Aku kangen kalian! TTwTT Ya Tuhan, hiatus 4 bulan, sakiiit bangeeeettt ... JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! /mati pose sexy/

Gimana ini dah panpik ancur gini? Jelek banget! Ga mutu banget! TTwTT Jangan keroyok saya! Tolong! HELEEEPPPPPPP!

Minta ripiu sama konkritnya ya! Makasi!

Arigatou!

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
